Gossip girl goes Private
by Gossip l0ver
Summary: If you love gossip girl you'll love Gossip Girl goes Private! Jennie becomes Noelles enemy but becomes Reed but best friend! but what will Ivy do or Noelle. Has glasslicker found a new obssession? you know you luv me! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**SCIENCE LESSON**

**Ms Lewis:** what is the change when you put one hand in warm water the other hand in cold then switch?

**Paige:** it wil, blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,(scientific answer)

**Becca:** urgghhh, i copied of paige!!

**Me:** Well your hand would obviously feel differently!

**Paige and Becca**: Well state the obvious!!

NOTE:

I do not own these charectors and i have bad grammar and spelling. so feel free to teach me how to spell!!

Lately:

Reed quit the billings.

Josh cheats on Reed!(i'm sorry)

Noelle comes back!!(i know..yay!)

Ivy shares a room with Reed, oh what will happen.

Gage is cheating on NOELLE!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

PROLOGUE

New house,New RULES!

So this is it Reed, you just quit the billings right after Noelle comes back. Smart move.

The Ashleys house was great but you didnt get the same feeling and to top it off i was sharing the room with Ivy.Poison Ivy. Ivy looked up from her magizine, she spralwed on her bed looking gentel and mystirious(is that how you spell it?).Someone was in the bathroom probably her friend. did she have any?

"So Reed it was about time you got a tranferre, dont worry i'll look after you and oh your boyfriend... you might want to keep a close eye on him." Ivy said standing up, and helping me with my bags. I had only been here for a few seconds and Ivy had alreay got to me.

"Whateev." i said trying to get through the oor way. Ivy's slim body blocked me.

"Just because you were in the Billings does not mean you can speak to me like that, glasslicker," Ivy snarled smirking. Glass licker? i havent been called that since last year. when she wasnt there. "new house, new rules. get used to it.". I nodded, then my mouth hit the ground when i saw sho else was in the room. Gage!! Gage was

putting on his shirt then looked at me.

"shit! what are you doing here?" He asked before looking at Ivy. I stared at Gage in disbeleif. If Gage was so devoted to Noelle why was he in Ivy's room putting on his top?

"You better not spill glasslicker." Ivy said as Gage left. Do I feel power?

"Thats for me to decide, creeping" i sneered. as in creeping Ivy, get it? Something changed in Ivy's eyes but i didnt know what.

"feeling confident? you've always been like that especially with Jake, must miss him. Its been a year or was it two?" Ivy asked her eyes sparkling. Wait how did she even know about Jake?

"how do you know about Jake?" i asked bewildered.

"i know every thing and by knowing every thing, i learnt nothing is what it seems." she said like she answered my question but to be true she didn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ivy was out all night. i swear, i dont how she got away with it but she did. I heard her get changed that leave the room very loudly to be sneaking out. When i woke up Ivy was back in her bed again sleeping, looking sweet. i had a shower. The Ashleys house isnt actually all that bad, the decorations were great without the personal ones but that didnt stop anyone from decorating. I got out and wore a stripey singlet I got from Noelle as a Cristmas. Since it was summer I wore a pair of short, shorts. Ivy was rubbing her eyes as she sat up. Yawning she asked.

"What are you doing? you dont actually go to breakfast do you."

"yes, i actually i do." i said as a matter of factly.

"cant be bothered and i dont have enough energy, wasted actually." She replied yawning.again. She gave me the same excuse as Thomas did. I was back with Thomas again, his after shave, his ability to make me do want he wanted and his gentle lips on mine.

"Hello, earth to glasslicker." Ivy asked with just a tinge of harshness.

"well, maybe you would have enough energy if you didnt go wasting you self at 1 o


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:

Becca: why are you writing a story that doesnt belong to you?and at maths

me: well lets see,...cuz i wana

Becca: but you could get sued not to mention DETENTION!

me: i'm pretty sure i wont, get sue i mean. ...detention i will take the risk.

Becca:i'll dig into it

Paige:i'm trying to listion what the teacher is saying god!

Bacca:ohhhhhh goody two shoes

Paige: shut up.

Becca and i say togather: YOU SAID A SWEAR WORD!!

**exchange money, exchange glances, why not exchange students?**

"Well every body i'm happy to say that the exchange trip the old yr 10 and 11 had signe up with has been confirmed! the following people please see Mr Wickermen at intervel break to collect information: Reed Benerd, Josh Hollis, Cheynene Manning, Ivy Crestford, Gather Paterson(Gage) and Noelle Billings." that was the only part of the assembly i heard. I WAS GOING TO MANHATTAN (if thats how you spell it). I couldnt keep my self from jumping. all the girls here have been to every where in the world because their rich. thats how they got into here but me well lets just say i was smart enough to get here, not to mention be in the 'in' group.Josh had missed breakfast and was late for assembly, he sauntered in lazily and slumped into the chair. As soon as assembly was over i went to him.

"yay, we're finally exchanging!"i said happily, Josh however was not so happy.

"yeah, what you've never been around there before Reed?"He asked nastily, he knew about my family how we were poor. I felt hurt, a burning pain then embarrassment as i realized everyone was listioning.

"Well, if i havent been there, where have you been?" i asked making no sense at all but confusing was a fine targart to go for now. Ivy smiled at me approvingly. Noelle wasnt here but Gage whistled slowly. Josh looked so tired.

"Whatever, man"he muttered before turning and leaving. Man what was up with him today? Art Joshh just painted his feelings out again today, as always i learnt how to interpurt them. He painted an in love sort of painting but if h wasnt too happy with me then who was he in love with? Intervel wasfinally here and Ivy had came up to ma.

"Hey Reed come on we dont want to be late."Ivy called, suprised but i quickly left with her. Everyone was there except Josh. Mr. Wickermen aske me too look for him. I look evry where, art cemetery and then finally in his room. i was about to knowk when i heard a girls voice.

"mmm.whenn are you going to break up with her though?" The girl questioned. poor Trace he had got himself in aterrible situe. I turned to leave when i heard the reply.

"When we're at Manhattan Babe i'll break it off there, Promise. You know you mean every thing Babe." I couldnt be mistaken. it was Josh's voice. This time i didnt blow up like i did with Cheynene i just opened the door so i could see who it was... I stared in horror. Kiran was on the other side with Josh. I slowly turned and left. Josh had told me I was the only one for him. He had told me he loved me, he always did. and now he was cheating on me with the girl he hates the 2nd most? What happened to for ever. surely i want meant to fall for that but...i did and look where its taken me? i asked myself silently.

"i told you to keep an eye on him, why do you think he's so tired? probably been working hard last night." No doubt Ivy said it. i pulled mty self togather.

"me?crying over a freak like him? pur-lees" i said confidiently.

"Oh you werent crying ove rhim then i can just tell you the other girls you dont know about." Ivy said grinning.OTHER GIRLS?


End file.
